THE FOX MASK
by Furryfox96
Summary: The Fox Mask. My book it is about anthros and furries so no rude comments. Thank you and enjoy Oh yeah the cover is drawn by me.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1 "We love you and we hope to see good grades. Bye sweety."  
"Honey don't embarrass the kid on his first day."  
"Bye mom/dad I love you and I will send a letter every month." I say.  
"Uh every week not month." My mom says.  
"Okay. Okay." I mumble.  
"And remember son no matter what they say about your ability your not weird." My dad says encouragingly.  
"Bye son."  
"Bye." I say as they drive off.  
I start walking up the stairs when I realize some kids are laughing at me.  
"Ah. Look mommas boy loves his mommy and daddy. Lets make him miss them more huh butch?"  
"Yeah Dave."  
"Lets start by making him black and blue." He says as he reaches to grab my arm when unintentionally I instinctively grab and break his wrist.  
"God dammit the boy is strong. Stab him butch." I see butch's arm change into a blade.  
"Fuck. I have to get up and out of the way. I rip my backpack off and snap my wings open. And start flying.  
Butch changes his arm into a spear but I swoop down and I hear the bone snap in his leg.  
"Ah Fuck that hurts." He screams.  
I start to land and as soon as my feet touch the ground Dave headlocks me with one arm the arm I broke. "Oh so momma boy gots wings lets fix that shall we." I hear as he starts to grab my left wing and I can hear that bone snap in his hand. "Oops I guess I broke bird boy."  
"AAAAAAAH" I scream in agony as he reaches to break the other one when.  
"THATS ENOUGH DAVE IRVING GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE NOW."  
"But he started it. He broke my arm."  
"IVE BEEN WATCHING THE ENTIRE THING AND IT WAS YOU AND BUTCH WHO STARTED IT."  
Butch gets up quietly and changes his arm into a dagger to stab the teacher when BANG CRACK butch's arm is obliterated by a projectile of some kind.  
"AAAAAAAAAAHH WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED!"Butch yells.  
"I just shot you with a 50 caliber bullet laced with suppressants. You wont be able to use your power for the rest of the year. You'll be lucky if the nurse gives you that arm back."  
I hug the man and say,"Thank you. You saved me."  
"No problem now DAVE AND BUTCH GO BEFORE I CALL THE PRINCIPAL HERE."  
"Shit lets go Dave."  
"Run."  
They disappear in a sprint.  
"Now John you are late for class on your very first day but you have a reason Dave snapped your left wing. Here is a pass to the nurses office." He says.  
"How do you know my name? Who are you? And where is the nurses office please and thank you?"  
"Well the reason I know your name is I am your homeroom teacher for self protection. My name is Mr. George but people usually call me Mr. Lead as you can guess why. And the nurses office is down the hall to the right then left here is your agenda and map." Mr. George says as he hands me a slip of paper, a book, and a watch.  
I look at the items and say,"uh where is the map?"  
He says," oh yeah your new aren't you?"  
"Yes."  
"Well to use the map press the bottom button on the watch the top button changes it back to watch mode."  
"Cool. Thank you again ow bye."  
I limp to the nurse because right as I left Mr George I slipped and twisted my ankle.  
"Ow ow ow ow ow."I groan with each step.  
I open the door to the nurses office and look around. Its a normal nurses office.  
"Hello is anyone there?" I say and wince when my wing brushes against the doorway.  
A woman in red and pink jumps out," what is wrong with you do we need to operate?" She aks while holding a scalpel.  
"No at least I don't think so its just that my left wing got snapped by Dave Irving and I twisted my ankle walking here." I answer pointing to my wing and foot.  
She gasps when she sees my wings,"Oh my God your wings are velvety black with red."  
"Uh no. Just black." Correct and look at my left wing.  
"No not that one the other one."  
"What?" and then I see a bullet hole straight through my wing.  
"Ah Fuck he shot through my wing."  
"Who did? Oh yeah I'm the school nurse a.k.a. ."Mrs Foxx replies.  
" . oh my name is John Tucker."  
"Oh no we have to get the suppressants out of you fast." She panics.  
"Why do we ne-."I start to say but then find out why as I pass out.  
The last thing I remember seeing before I blacked out was Mrs Foxx with a scalpel.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter 2 "huh? Where am I? Who am I? What am I?" I groan.  
"AAAAAAAAH" I scream in agony when sit up.  
"Don't move much." A feminine voice whispered in my ear.  
"Why?"  
"We had to cut open your wings to fix them and get that suppressant out before it hit your nervous system or you would never use your wings again."  
"Oh can I still fly with my wings?" I ask nervously.  
"Yes."  
I let out a breath that I had been holding.  
"I just injected you with morphine to stop the pain. You should be able to move now."  
"Thank you so much. I don't know what I would do If I couldn't fly anymore."  
"To get the blood flowing to them again take them out on a quick flight."  
"What are you serious?"  
"Yes"  
They lead me out into a field that apparently is for soccer.  
"Ok now open them and fly or you get detention for a month."  
"Eeh." I excruciatingly open my wings.  
"Wow the wingspan is huge." mumbled.  
I slowly takeoff and start to hover when CRACK. "AAAAAH." I SCREAM.  
"Oh my God I am so sorry I thought they were fully healed." apologized.  
I start falling from the sky and am hurtling toward the ground.  
"You haven't even visited my classroom!" yells as he catches me.  
"Really? That's all you thought about when I was falling from the sky?"I respond coldly.  
Before I can speak another word I gasp and go into a coma, because of the suppressant wasn't fully out of my system. 


	3. Letter from author me

Letter from author First thx for anybody reading I would love critique just don't be harsh If you don't like it.

I take request for anything I don't care about getting paid or favors I just like to write stories. Ill write anything even Gore so myeh..

Next page is chapter 3 


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 "Ugh! Where am I... again?" I groaned loudly.  
"Oh. Hes awake now ." spoke a females voice that was mysterious to me.  
"Oh i'll check him up."voiced .  
" what the hell happened?" I cursed loudly.  
SMACK!  
"Ow! What the Fuck was that for?" I asked in pain.  
SMACK!  
"There will be no cursing in my office. Young man." She said angrily.  
"Oh sorry I didn't know."  
"Don't let happen again or detention with principal James."  
"Why is everyone afraid of him?"  
"He can take away your ability. With a single. Touch."  
"Oh scary shit."  
SMACK!  
"Sorry."  
"Oh yeah there were a few complications with getting you up you've been out cold for a month. Your body started dying on you. To save you we had to give you animal Dna to fix your body. We used Dna of your favorite animal. The fox."  
"So wait am I a fox or human?" I asked skeptically.  
"Neither and both."  
"What?"  
"You aren't a fox or human now you have both creatures Dna now in your body. So in easy terms you are technically a anthropomorphic fox."  
"So. I'm not human. Meaning I technically cant go to this school anymore. Huh?"  
"Nope. Since you were nice to me I will call your parents and tell them the name name of the university you will be going to."  
"Well what is the name of this oh so mysterious school."  
"It will be a surprise for next week when you go there."  
"Oh." I say quietly. I finally look around the room. I'm laying on a medical steel examining that I finally realize is teeth chattering cold.  
I look more and realize there is a very bright light at the end of this rectangular room.  
I decide to look at my body. And immediately I gasp.  
My stomach is orange red with a white pool in the middle.  
I see my hands -er paws. They have brown cuff with orange fur. I got claws. The same goes for my feet -er hind paws. I try to get up but I fall because I lose balance.  
"You are now a digitgrade creature. You cant walk plantigigrade anymore."  
"Oh thanks for telling me... after I fall. Ow."  
Smack!  
"Never talk back to me. But anyways here's my number if you ever need to call me for anything."  
"Thanks Mrs. Foxx. You might get a lot of calls." I say as I hug her. I feel something soft touch me and realize its my tail.  
"Go get some sleep my new foxy friend. You got a big day tomorrow."  
"Okay. Uh where do I sleep?"  
"You can come stay with me at my apartment." She cheerfully explains.  
"Thank you I haven't truly known you for a few days that I've been awake. Yet you are trusting me enough to let me stay in your house. Thank you you have done so much for me."  
"I just get a honest vibe from you."  
"Not to be rude but, can we go to your apartment now?"  
"Sure. Its two hours after my shift ended." She yawns aw she says this.  
I realize she has stayed by my side for over two hours.  
I snap back into reality when yells " earth to fox boy. You coming or not.?"  
"Oh. Sorry yes I am." I scratch the back of my head embarrassed.  
We walk out to the parking lot and there are still four cars.  
"Uh. Who is still here?" I ask curious.  
"Oh , me obviously, and I don't know the rest. But the principal is still."  
"Which one is yours?"  
She points at a red ferrari with a fox deacon on the side.  
"Jesus. You have an awesome ride. How much did it cost you?"  
"Oh about 30000 dollars."  
"WHAT!"  
"Well get in we are leaving aren't we?"  
"Yes."  
She opens the doors and they swing upwards. Inside is beautiful with leather seats and fox fur on the steering wheel.  
"Buckle up I drive fast."  
I swallow a lump in my throat.  
With the buckles on she turns on the engine and punches the gas. I quickly realize we are already going 60 mile per hour.  
"FUCK!"  
SMACK!  
"Definitely no cursing in my car."  
In about five minutes we are already at her apartment.  
We get out and I start kissing the ground yelling, " Ground oh how I missed you!"  
"Lets go drama queen."  
"Well the entire way here you were going 90."  
"I know that's slow for me I usually go about 120."  
I sweatdrop.  
When we enter her apartment I get bombarded by scents of .  
"You sleep on the couch."  
"Okay. Thanks again."  
"No problem."  
I plop down and instantly pass out. 


End file.
